Clashing Forces
by sophia-mary13
Summary: Victoria is a 16 year old girl thats just moved to lima heights, Ohio from Canada whos only expectations of her new town are cheerleaders and glee club but when she meets James her whole life turns into a whirl of passion and secrets and red roses. she has to make a choice, will she stay or will she go?
1. Welcome to McKindly

Clashing force

I pulled into the high school car park. Just breathe I tell myself as I undo my seatbelt and take one last look in the mirror. First day at a new school always hard. I should know that by now. But this year's gonna be even harder because its graduation but I'm determined to get me some trophies! Man, I laugh at my own jokes way too much. I put on my sunglasses and check my hair. Everything is good to go so I grab my bag and climb out the car. The heat in the summer here is immense and I don't look too good burned, it makes my bright red hair stand out even more! See most people say they have red hair but really its orange or ginger, but me? I am just red. There's no other word for hairs probably my only flaw, it's just so big and red and frizzy! I wouldn't call it an afro but it's got so much bounce and curliness and the colour makes it ten times worse. But my paper white skin contemplates it and makes me look a bit like a vampire. If they existed! People stare as I enter the school building but I tell myself its cause I'm so freaking awesome. I've done my research and I am the only Canadian student at McKinley High but they have their fair share of minorities. I've been following two people in particular, they boy, Kurt had been bullied because he was gay and the girl Tina was Asian and they were both in the glee club. Looking at the yearbooks the Glee club wasn't the most popular club in the school. I take a deep breath and push open the doors. The amount of people is astounding! Yes, it's a big school but there's just so many teenagers rushing about the place, people on skateboards and brandishing hockey sticks, others forming little groups and posies. It's easy to tell the popular crowd are the cheerleaders and footballers because if they're not gossiping about other people or chanting and singing songs, they're bullying other student for lunch money or just for fun. As I walk up the hall more and more people stop to stare at the new girl. They can't help it though, my bright red frizzy hair demands attention and unlike most nobody's here, I have a little confidence, and it shows in my walk. I see three cheerleaders eyeing me up and I plan to give them a little smug wave when I go past them, but I realise they're standing right in front of my first class. Oh man, am gonna half to push past them, and fall right into their trap. I put on a big smile and walk up to them.

"hey! Is this Mrs Herds English class? Sorry I'm new here so I don't really know my way around!" I say sucking up to them big time.

"Yeah, it is! I'm Britney and this is Santana she thinks your weird and this is Quinn, she got pregnant and fell to the bottom of the food chain, got to the top again and now she thinks all girls are out to get her top spot. I like your hair though!" the tall blonde says and the other two groan. "Really it's so big and like red?" Britney starts stroking my hair and the bell rings. She waves and the other to scowl and glare as they go into class. Then just as I was about to go into class I see a tall pale boy with short blonde hair staring at me smiling. Smile back and look away to get the hair out of my eye but when I looked round he was right in front of me. I jumped back and nearly fell over my own feet when he caught me and smiled,

"Careful there, you might hurt yourself" he said in a coaxing voice he let go but held out his hand. "Hey, I'm James." He said and I shook his out stretched hand and returned the smile.

"I'm Victoria"


	2. the auditions

_Just saying, I don't own glee or Twilight soz a didn't say it before, so sorry police but I don't own these amazing creations of beauty. So sad!_

Clashing Forces

"hey, I'm Ellie and this is Rachael!" I looked up from my trance to see a ginger girl gesturing towards another girl with long brown hair and a huge nose smiling at me. I had been thinking of James. Again. I can't stop thinking about him. He's in my dreams, my thoughts and when I tried to do my homework I suddenly thought he was behind me swung round so fast I fell of my swivel chair. I've never been like this over a boy. And here I am thinking about him again! I smile at the girls. "hey, Vicky" I say and glance at the Maths teacher who always seems to be looking at me over his oval rimmed classes. They try to make conversation but the teacher keeps pursing his lips and waving the detention book at us. After class they come over to me and ask if I want to hang out but it's cheerio's auditions and I really want to get on the squad.

"Well it's the cheerio's auditions and I like cheerleading its….it's really fun!" as soon as I say it though I can tell they're disappointed.

"Well you should come along to glee club auditions! It's great and you were great in music class!" Ellie said and Rachael's eyes harden. Yeesh, someone's got they're knickers in a twist! As I turn to walk away from them two of the girls that blocked my entrance on my first day linked arms with me.

"Hey, so you're going for the cheerios?" the blonde one asked me, Britney I think "cause if you are there are some rules" the dark haired one nodded.

"Yeah, like you gotta wear your hair in a ponytail, because that's what we all do, especially since you got that big ginger gorilla in your hair." Santana smirks at her snide comment and looks a bit smug.

"Yeah, I can deal with that!" I say overly bubbly "Any other rules?" as I say I they look at each other and laugh but then Santana's smiles wiped from her face.

"hells yes, I'm gonna rule this school this year so I'm head cheerleader, you got that? So you can be anywhere under me, but try to beat me to the top spot, and I will, mess you up." She hisses and they walk away laughing. Man the girls here are mean!

When I get to the gym hall the line of girls waiting is huge. Half of them don't look as if they've eaten in weeks and are hissing and flicking their hair at the other girls in line. I go over to the changing rooms and it's even more crowded in here than it is out there in the P.E hall. I manage to find an empty hook for my bag and I pull out my P.E things. In my old school I was never self-consious. All the girls just stripped off and got ready chatting with each other, but here I can see the cheerleaders from last year are the ones with the big lockers and are changing slowly showing off they're perfect bodies while the geeks and weirdo's are in the corner hiding themselves from the spotlight but still the other girls laugh at them and make rude jokes about fried eggs and watermelons. I feel bad for those girls but I don't defend them. I have my own problems. I'm not used to being surrounded by all these perfect bodies and thinking of my own I'm not that keen on changing out here in the open. But if I want on the cheerio's I'll have to learn to love, well, me. I take a deep breath and pull of my T-shirt and get out my sports one. I put that on and change into my shorts. I look up and most girls didn't even notice my mini panic but some girls around me are staring and the cheerleaders are whispering. A girl next to me smiles at me and I realise it's that Quinn girl.

"Hey, I thought you were already a cheerio?" I ask and she winks

"No, I'm sick of always having to be perfect, so I'm here to sabotage it. You know Santana right?" she glances at the girl that hassled me earlier who's now parading round showing off her black lace bra and tanned…..chest.

"Yeah I know her"

"Well I've been training a few girls just how to be head cheerleaders, and I have something in my possession that's Santana's kryptonite!" she smiles evilly and I know see just how hard she had to work to stay top. Damn.

"Her Kryptonite?" I say wondering what she means.

"You'll see. I can't wait to see the look on her face when Miss Sylvester gives the head spot to someone else!" I make a pact with myself there and then never to cross this girl. Ever.

The trials take forever because there's so many of us but eventually my name gets called and I hand over my CD. When the music starts playing I begin my routine. It's not that hard, it would be better with back-ground dancers and smoky lights but it's still really good. I finish with a forward flip round-off and land in second position. They clap and I bow take my CD and go. Just as I'm leaving the last girl finishes and it's the cheerleaders from last year's turn to do their routine as a group. I remember what Quinn said and I can't help myself. I hover at the door and wait. Nothing happens. Then as they finish in a pyramid a blonde streak flashes past the judge table. I gasp as it stops just at the pyramid and realise it's a dog. There's lots of cooing from the girls but when I look to the top of the pyramid I see a shaking Santana looking very warily and scared. The dogs a fuzzy little German Shepard and it's quite big and just as some of the girls that aren't performing go over to pet it Santana lets out a little yelp and falls from the top of the pyramid to the ground. She hits the crash mast kind of weirdly and the pyramid disintegrates above her. Some girls land on their feet but most land on crash mats and groan as they stand. The cheerleading coach Miss Sylvester is yelling at random girls to get up as if it's their fault they couldn't float in the air when the girls below them fell.

"Get up you lazy good for nothing teenage hormones! You think this is hard? I'm passing a kidney stone as we speak, THAT'S HARD!" she screams in Santana's face. She yells some more so I get out of there quick. I see Quinn watching with a very smug face on.

"Well done! I really didn't see her as an afraid of dogs' person! Ha-ha"

Quinn smiled and was about to speak when Santana burst out and looked as if she could actually kill someone. She glared at Quinn and smiled.

"This isn't over, preggo! You wait because I was raised on the wrong side of the tracks and I'm not afraid to fight dirty!" Santana spat out and Brittany went in tow. As she walked along the hallway she shoved people out the way hitting and kicking and at one point she shoved a guy's slushy in his face. I backed away and tried to look for the auditorium on the map. Yeah, I guess glee club wouldn't be that bad would it? I mean what harm would it do just to try out I probably wouldn't get in any way! I turned left into the small room and there was only one person there.

"You're early" said James in his seductive voice and he smiled. "So, you're trying out for Glee club? I didn't think you were the type."

"You don't know what type of person I am. You don't even know my second name." I say and I narrow my eyes. Who is this kid and why does he think he knows me when we only just met?

"Well I read people pretty good. And your second name, is Fair." He smiled as if he just won the lottery! He slinks over to me so we're only about a centimetre apart. "Am I write?" he smirks.

I role my eyes and go over to the seats laid out for the students and soon more people come in. There's still not a great turn out but after a while a whole bunch of kids that form a sort of posse. The teacher comes in. I look at my lists and he's the Spanish teacher and also the Glee clubs coach.

"Hey guys welcome to glee club! The guys over here are already members of our little gang and they're gonna perform a little something for you today just to give you a feel of what we do in Glee!" there's whoops from the Glee club members and the get in position.

They're amazing. It's the only word for it, though I don't get to enjoy it in full because I seem to be the only person not noticing the tall muscly senior in the corner staring at me the whole time.

"And that, is how we rock it here in glee!" the teacher says as everyone claps. "So I'm gonna call you out in alphabetical order so I hope you all got a song prepared!"

Then it's the long bit. There are quite a few good singers amongst them but over all its bad. When it's my turn I peek over to the corner of the room hoping James is gone but he's still there waiting and smirking. I sigh and get down off my seat and head for the stage. Then my guardian angel came.

"WAIT!" Ellie yelled as she ran into the room "Wait for me! my name was on the list I swear but I just" she wheezed " I got caught up!" Mr Schuster looked at the clock and then shrugged.

"right then, Victoria you don't mind waiting do you?" he looks at me and I nod a bit to vigorously and take my seat again. When I check the corner James was in he's not there anymore so I relax, but then I jump as I notice he has somehow got into the seat right next to me!

"Hey again" he whispers as Ellie takes the stage. She stands right in the middle while the band get ready to perform. "So what you doing after school on Friday?" he asks and I shush him because Ellie is about to start.

_Don't tell me not to live, just sitting prior_

_Life's candy and the suns a ball of butter,_

_Don't bring upon a cloud to rain on my _

_Parade!_

Her voice is amazing and the expression on her face is hilarious! It's fun just listening to her but I know I have to prepare myself for my performance, oh who am I kidding I've got this one in the bag! (Modest much?) I get my music out and she nails the high note right at the end of the song. As Mr Shue introduces me I tell the band my song.

_Heart, beats, fast,_

_Colours and promises _

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid,_

_To fall, watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt,_

_Suddenly goes away somehow,_

_One step closer,_

_I have died, everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling don't, be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more,_

Once I finish the second verse and chorus my time is up and I exit the stage. As I go to the stage door to the hall since I don't really need to go right through the hall I'm grabbed round the waist and am suddenly looking into James eyes. But they're not golden like before. They're red.

Blood red.

_Please, if you like this then review it cause if no-ones reading it then there's no point in me writing (sad face) but hope you like my latest instalment and please take two seconds to review me! Luv yas all!xxxxxxxxx_


	3. Rory's Willow

_Just saying I sadly do not own Glee or twilight so watup!_

Clashing Forces

He stared down at me. The red of his eyes swirling like blood in his irises.

"What are you?" I ask my voice shaking with fear and the fact that he's standing so close to me.

"They're frightening aren't they? When I first saw them I was so scared. I was a monster. But it gets easier and now I accept what I am." He says the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. He studied his feet as my breath hitches in my throat and I take a step away from him and go for the door but he comes after me and appears infront of the door.

"How-how do you move so fast and why the hell are your eyes-" he cuts me off and crushes down on mine. I fall into him and time stops. He slides his hand into my hair and his other hand supported my back as my knees buckled.

"I don't care. I don't care that your eyes are blood red! I don't care that you can move faster that light! All I care about is you!" I suddenly burst out realising my fear wasn't of him and the fact he was so different in every way, but of me, that I just accepted the fact without hesitation. " I care about the way you make me feel when I see you in school. The way I can't hold your gaze because if I do I know I'll never look away! And I care about the fact that of all the boys that have ever hit on me, you re the only one that truly means something to me. Man I don't even know your second name!

He looked down at me and it was as if the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. He smiled and my whole existence made sense. We were made for each other.

"Hey, Victoria, is it? I'm Rory"

I looked up from my day-dream. I had been thinking about James again. The boy that was looking down at me was very cute. He had short wavy brown hair and big green eyes. As he was talking I noticed a small dimple just above his lips that was very pronounced as he smiled.

"Victoria yeah," I say nodding. " You in the glee cub too?" I ask trying to pull my attention away from the little note James left me in English.

"Yeah, so you're Canadian, right? I've been to Canada its really nice! And cold." He says in a rush. He blushes when he talks to me and I realise that he's nervous. I'm about to laugh and open up to him a bit but I notice a girl coming in the door staring at me. Its creepy. I point to her slightly and lean in to Rory.

"who's that, and why the hell is she staring at me like I'm on my deathbed?" I ask him quietly and he frowns at her.

"that's Grace. She's-she's not exactly right in the head. She used to be one of the most popular girls in the school. Then she started going out with that James and after a while she wet a bit, well you know, odd." He pauses to glance over at her. She catches him looking and glares.

" nobody knows what happened but one day she came into school and was just acting completely out of character! She was mean and horrible and then when James tried to talk to her she just ran away screaming, well, screaming he was going to murder her.

"Right guys we have nationals in a few weeks so we need to up our game!" Mr Shue calls out in his annoying happy tone. "yes Rachel, what is it?" he sighs at Rachel's waving hand.

"well Mr Shue as you all know I'm probably the best singer in here so I should obviously get the solo but there are so many good singers in here, I am offering the chance, to audition!" she smiles as if she's given us the chance to fly into space.

"well Rachel that isn't really up to you but I do think that someone else should be doing the solo as you always get them." As he says this Rachel's face falls and she storms back to her seat.

" so I will be holding auditions for the main lead and there will be a sign up sheet posted soon. I would also like to welcome our new member, Grace Hotland who has just joined. Grace we would love to hear your voice today as you didn't make it to the auditions?" he nods at Grace and she gets up. I notice she has a scar just around the back of her wrist where her veins are. This unsettles me. A lot.

"I'm gonna sing Cough Syrup, cause it's a good song."she states and gives the CD to Mr Shue.

_Lives too short to even care at all_

_I'm losing my mind, losing my mind_

_Losing control_

_This stress is a receive that's staring at me'_

_That wet world aches for the beat of the drum, whoa_

She sings with such pain I can barely listen let alone watch. But I can't help but marvel at the power she has when she halfway down my cheek but a finger swipes it away.

"Hey, don't cry." Rory smiles at me and I really look at him. He is actually really hot. I lean into him slightly and it feels right. I hear a sort of hiss and see Quinn glaring at me. She shakes her head and I suddenly remember what she did to Santana. This isn't good!

When the bell rings I leave the choir room with Rory. We talk and he's really funny and nice and easy to be around. I realise we're still holding hands when James walks past and stares at our linked fingers. I suddenly want to pull away from Rory but he holds me tight and I feel horrible.

"Hey, V, can I call you that? What are you doing after school today?" he smiles warmly down at me and I cant help but beam up at him and nod.

"yeah, sure." I say dreamily then realise I'm talking nonsense.

"I mean I'm not doing anything after school." I feel myself blushing and he laughs.

"neither am I. we should meet up, I know this really good place. It's really sunny there and when the sun sets, its just beautiful though its nothing compared to staring at you all night.

After school I text my dad telling him I won't be coming home till later and am hanging out with some friends. I had arranged to meet Rory at the front entrance to the school and when I get there there's still quite a few kids hanging around. I notice Quinn glaring at me and decide to confront her. What did I do to her to deserve this? And I know worse is coming if I don't stop it.

"What is your problem? Just this morning you were telling me your little plan of revenge and now, what, you hate me?" I say deciding to come straight out and say it.

"You really wanna know? Fine! I like Rory! I have for a while and now you come along and just steal him from me! He is mine! We're meant to be together and you're not going to come between us!" she spits out and narrows her eyes at me and continues practically hissing.

"You're going to get a nasty surprise someday soon Victoria, just you wait and see!" she pouts and storms off swishing her blonde hair in my face.

"Ta-da!" Rory takes his hand away from my eyes and I see a light blue Vespa. "you like?" he asks beaming like a dog that found his bone.

"I love!" he gets on and I climb onto the backseat. There's no other handles so I wrap my arms round his waist. The closeness feels right and I can feel his muscles through his shirt.

"hold on tight." He says softly and the Vespa roars into life. We speed through the street turning corners sharply and he heads the bike out toward a field. Eventually he pulls in to a small car park for the tractors and cuts off the engine.

"We're nearly there now, just gotta cross that field. I hope you're a fats runner!" he grabs my hand and leads me through the maze of trucks and tractors to a small fence. There's a worn in hole which we slip through then he pulls me into a sprint as we race across the field. The grass is short and green but as we near the other side it lengthens. We cut through the fence and keep running till we reach a small meadow with long green grass and right in the middle, is a tall willow tree with long hanging vines dotted with pink bloom.

"It's beautiful." I say in a hushed voice. He smiles and flops down on the grass pulling me down too. I land beside him and his wide smile softens. He leans in and I close my eyes. He kisses me softly on the lips once then leans away.

"I'm sorry, I just thought-" I silence him by kissing him again. He pulls me in closer and we sit there for what seems like forever just marvelling each other.


End file.
